Holly and the ancient arts
Hello! And welcome back to another Dragonball X article It has been quite some time but luckily more characters have been able to be more in-depthly created which will shown in this article. Holly Holly is a part of the ancient civilization of Zaorians. Believed to once be driven to extinction by a once great evil known as Hirudegarn. The Zaorians can channel special abilities which has allowed the clan to cheat death many times in the past. Said abilities include Telepathy, Hypnosis, and a complete mastery of illusion. Background Holly was born in an unknown age long before the current universal state. Her clothing consists of that of the traditional Zaorian wear. To go against this would be considered a sin. Holly has a much more appealing and mature appearance than most in the entire Dragonball X universe. She wears a skimpy golden attire consisting mostly and entirely of a golden bra-like top and nothing but a small white loincloth covering her body In some cases Holly will have on more of her ancient clothing consisting of golden bracelets on her arms,similar to her bracelets, she wears golden boots, with once again wearing a loincloth, revealing her midriffs and belly button with nothing under it. The only other clothing she was seen to ever wear weee either brown gloves and boots or black gloves with a ancient bracelet on with normal shoes. Holly and most of the Zaorians never wear anything different as said it is a sin to do so. On her journey for a what is considered “ancient” artifact, Holly is accompanied by Chronoa, or who would be known as the supreme mai of time. However in her tribe there is another version or copy of The Surpeme Lao of time. Instead of being referred to by her title she is called by her ancestral name of Chronoa. Chronoa Chronoa accompanies Holly on her journey for the ancient unknown artifact. Chronoa wears the exact same clothing as Holly with the loin cloth and the golden top. Holly often refers to Chronoa as “My lady” which could be a sign of respect if the Zaorians have recollection of Chronoa being a Kai. Chronoa has a power that no other Zaorian has, the ability to give life. When one would be killed by a fatal blow Chronoa can save that persons life through her power. Unlike the Chronoa from Conton city, this one acts extremely different as she is not accustomed to acting like a Kai. When shown pictures of the Supreme Kai of time, Chronoa often makes fun of her. Many jokes are her apparel. Chronoa often points out that the supreme Kai of time could not be her, mostly because Chronoa always says “she has an under endowed chest” so she could be the same. Oddly enough the 2 Chronoa’s have very similar yet different bodies. As said right before, The supreme Kai of time has a under endowed chest, while Chronoa states she has more growth. Behind the scenes The 2 Zaorian brings we ever see(Holly & Chronoa) have the most mature appearance to ever be introduced in the Dragonball X universe. Some worry about any partial nudity when it comes to Holly and Chronoa. Due to the fact that they have a very revealing outfit and wear nothing underneath, some say there could be a slip in any future fights or even basic routine. However, none is ever seen or disclosed in any way, shape, or form. Holly bears a strong resemblance to Android 18, this is due to the fact of Zaorians going back to basic science when it comes to births. They base the child off of someone or something from another world or universe to serve as a building block for their creation. Originally, Holly was meant to have more to her costume, including shoulder pads, more bracelets, and even a leg brace, but this was scrapped due to many complications. More will always be in the work! Next Dragonball X!